


Animals

by rafaelagomesdesouza



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Dark, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Possessive Steve, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Drugs, Self-Esteem Issues, Stalker!Steve, Steve Has Issues, Top Steve Rogers, needy!bucky
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafaelagomesdesouza/pseuds/rafaelagomesdesouza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky sempre soube que possuía problemas com carência. Quando percebe a rotina de um desconhecido de aparecer todos os dias embaixo de sua janela sente finalmente essa característica sair do seu controle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carência

**Author's Note:**

> Deixarei explicito desde o começo que essa não é uma história sobre romance, ambos os personagens possuem problemas muito sérios e seu relacionamento é extremamente abusivo.
> 
> Aos que são tão sombrios quanto eu, uma boa leitura.

Bucky bufa e senta-se em sua mesa. Acabara de pegar um café, mas estava tão quente que queimava sua mão através da porcelana. Não havia dormido bem, estava irritado, cansado e não podia beber seu café.

“Você está bem?” Pergunta Matheus com seu sorriso deslumbrante. Bucky olha para ele com a expressão cansada.

“Como você consegue viver de manhã?” Pergunta o moreno assoprando o café. Matheus ri e senta-se na mesa de Bucky logo ao lado dele.

“Você sabe, eu vou dormir em um horário decente.” Fala ele, cruzando os braços, seu bíceps salientes dentro das mangas curtas de seu uniforme, Bucky checou discretamente. “Sei de algo que vai fazer você dormir bem, talvez possa te mostrar mais tarde.” Flertou o rapaz, ele era novo na empresa e estava sob a responsabilidade de Bucky, era lindo e gay, tudo o que fazia o que tipo de Bucky.

“Sim, você pode.” Responde Bucky, Matheus sorri e inclina-se para beijar o canto dos lábios do outro. “Mas não agora, vai trabalhar antes que Pierce veja.” Enxota Bucky com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios. Matheus assente e sai da sala do gerente, mas não sem antes dar uma última checada no corpo pecaminoso do outro. “Feche a porta Matheus, por favor.” Pede Bucky pensando se conseguiria descansar alguns minutos sobre a mesa antes que Pierce chegasse no escritório e começasse com flertes indesejados.

Ser gerente financeiro aos 25 anos com certeza era uma vitória, apesar de Bucky ser um ótimo empregado, sabia que muito da sua promoção tinha a ver com seu chefe querendo uma foda. Ele poderia procurar outro emprego, insistir para que Pierce parasse de tentar avanços, mas a atenção que recebia era tão inebriante que não conseguia simplesmente desprezá-la.

Bucky bufa novamente e ajeita o cabelo, estava crescido e caia em seus olhos, e voltou sua atenção para o trabalho, que se empilhava em sua mesa.

 

Matheus era mais alto e mais forte que Bucky, não havia nada que deixasse Bucky tão excitado quanto um homem mais forte que ele, alguém que pudesse segurá-lo contra a parede e foder forte com ele.

Um gemido deixou os lábios do menor ao sentir os braços fortes de Matheus em volta de seu corpo, seu peito amplo empurrando-o contra a parede quase dolorosamente, a boca exigente cobrindo a sua, o pau entrando com violência dentro de si, a fricção de seus abdomens contra seu próprio pau. Bucky gritou ao sentir sua próstata ser atingida, _como ele consegue isso nessa posição...?_ Passou pela sua cabeça antes de jogar a cabeça para trás.

Matheus separou seus lábios, e olhou para o rosto do outro, a expressão deliciosa de prazer que mostrava.

“Queria poder mostrar isso no escritório, sua cara enquanto eu te como com força..” Sussurra ele, sem fôlego, Bucky sente seu rosto enrubescer, seu pau se contorce, interessado. “Te foder em cima da mesa de Pierce, pra aquele velho safado aprender como se faz..” Continua Matheus, os lábios descendo no pescoço pálido do outro e chupando-o com força.

Matheus levanta-o e segura sua bunda, desencostando Bucky da parede. Bucky segura-se em seus ombros e ri, surpreso, o outro continua com as estocadas em seu corpo. Bucky geme e joga a cabeça com força no ar, fechando os olhos.

“Eu quero mais forte!” Reclama ele, seus olhos voltando a fitar os do outro. Matheus ri, surpreso.

“Então vou te comer de quatro agora, ok?” Pergunta ele com um sorriso safado, Bucky assente sem fôlego para falar. Matheus leva-o até a cama, jogando-o de costas no colchão, Bucky pega seu próprio pau acariciando antes de virar-se de barriga para baixo, empinando a bunda, seu peso em seus joelhos e em um cotovelo enquanto sua própria mão bomba em seu membro. “ _Caralho_...” Geme Matheus de joelhos atrás do outro, abaixando até que sua boca lambe a nuca de Bucky. “Bonito pra caralho.” Sussurra ele, fazendo Bucky gemer e empurrar para trás. Bucky _adora_ elogios.

Matheus enfia devagar dentro de Bucky fazendo-o gemer alto para em seguida começar um vai e vem rápido. Bucky agarra o lençol, seus gemidos cada vez mais urgentes, Matheus estava bombando contra sua próstata, o prazer era tanto que tornava-se quase doloroso. Bucky sente seus olhos enchendo de lágrimas.

“ _Mais..!_ ” Resmunga ele, sua voz quebrada. Matheus geme e obedece o comando, uma de suas mãos desce para o cabelo de Bucky e puxa-o com força, o moreno arfa e empurra contra o outro. “Eu vou... _Ah..!_ Eu vou gozar!” Choraminga Bucky contraindo todos os músculos, Matheus arfa ao sentir Bucky contrair-se e aumenta a velocidade. O moreno estremece e goza no lençol, gritando alto. Matheus entra e sai mais duas vezes antes de tirar seu pau de dentro de Bucky, tirar a camisinha e gozar nas costas do outro. Matheus cai ao lado de Bucky na cama e puxou-o para deitar em seu peito.

Ambos estavam ofegantes tentando regular suas respirações, a visão de Bucky escurece por um momento, mas logo clareia, fazendo-o rir. “Isso foi bom.” Afirma o moreno, Matheus riu.

“Sim, mas acho que desloquei meu quadril.” Resmunga o outro sonolento. “Você é insaciável.” Insiste ele, Bucky ri, um pouco sem graça e o outro o acompanha.

Os dois ficaram em um silêncio confortável por alguns minutos antes de Matheus se levantar. “Eu vou pegar uma toalha pra você.” Avisa ele andando até o banheiro. Bucky arruma-se na cama, o brilho de seu orgasmo finalmente se desgastando.

Matheus volta com uma toalha molhada e esfrega as costas de Bucky, limpando-o. “Você parece cansado.” Comenta ele. Bucky geme e esconde o rosto no travesseiro.

“Desculpe, eu não dormi bem ontem.” Responde ele. O outro ri.

“Tudo bem, posso fumar um cigarro? Depois eu já vou.” Pergunta ele. Bucky assente.

“Fume na janela.” Manda ele, havia parado recentemente e só há pouco sua casa parou de cheirar a fumaça. Matheus assentiu e pegou seus cigarros no bolso da calça. “Você quer um?” Oferece ele, Bucky nega e estica o corpo cansado na cama, seus olhos percorrendo a silhueta do corpo do outro.

Matheus abre a janela e encosta-se na moldura, acendendo o cigarro e tragando longamente antes de lançar o olhar para a rua. Franze as sobrancelhas ao ver um homem parado do outro lado, na calçada. Estava encostado no muro, sua postura parecia tensa, ele segurava alguma coisa em suas mãos.

“Você está esperando alguém?” Pergunta ele curioso ao ver o homem levantar as mãos e disparar uma foto da fachada do prédio.

“Não. Por que?” Pergunta Bucky ainda deitado.

“Tem alguém lá fora, parado, olhando pra cá.” Comenta Matheus, Bucky franze as sobrancelhas e levanta-se, veste uma boxer e aproxima-se da janela. Era definitivamente um homem, um homem grande, Bucky não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas um arrepio passou por seu corpo, era como se o moreno conseguisse sentir a raiva do homem. “Você quer que eu vá lá mandar ele embora?” Pergunta Matheus, Bucky não conseguia desviar os olhos do espião.

“Não, não se meta nisso, não sabemos se ele está armado. Deixa ele ai, não está fazendo nada pra ninguém.” Comenta o moreno. Matheus dá de ombros e termina seu cigarro, jogando-o no lixo do quarto de Bucky e fecha a janela. “Vou tomar um banho, você quer vir?” Pergunta Bucky lambendo os lábios despudoradamente, Matheus ri e o segue.

 

Bucky estava atrasado. É óbvio que dormira demais, Matheus não deixara seu apartamento até tarde, _sei como te fazer dormir é o cacete,_ resmunga o moreno e entra no carro, acionando a partida.

Seu trabalho não ficava longe, mas nem por um caralho Bucky iria andar àquela hora da manhã, preferia batalhar para encontrar uma vaga no estacionamento sempre lotado da empresa.

Por fim, Bucky entra no escritório, estava quase uma hora atrasado, a telefonista fez uma careta e pediu licença no telefone, apertando-o contra o peito.

“Pierce está aqui, ele não está nada feliz com seu atraso.” Avisa ela com os olhos arregalados. Bucky encosta-se no balcão e suspira.

“Pareço doente?” Pergunta ele despertando um risinho da moça. “Ele acreditaria se eu dissesse que estou doente?” Insiste ele fazendo-a rir ainda mais.

“Bucky, se você dissesse ao homem que o céu é verde ele provavelmente acreditaria. Agora vá, pisque esses cílios maravilhosos para ele e evite uma bronca.” Enxota ela voltando para sua ligação, Bucky sorri e assente mandando um beijo.

Antes mesmo de entrar em sua sala particular Bucky vê Pierce circulando dentro dela como um leão enjaulado, seu estômago se aperta, ele realmente parecia irritado.

Bucky abre a porta de seu escritório e entra, fechando-a atrás de si. Pierce estava ao telefone esbravejando com algum terceirizado, seus olhos se voltaram para Bucky, repousando como sempre além do limite casual, checando seu corpo de cima a baixo.

Bucky se senta em silêncio e abre sua bolsa, tirando o notebook e a agenda. Pierce senta-se na cadeira em frente do mais novo, seus olhos ainda não haviam deixado o outro.

“Certo, não quero que se repita, você sabe quanto custa para nós reformular todos os rótulos por causa de uma publicidade errada? Esse é o último aviso, qualquer outro erro e vocês estão demitidos.” Avisa ele, sua voz como gelo, seus olhos ainda em Bucky.

O moreno começa a mexer em suas planilhas e lançamentos. Em seguida Percy desliga o celular, segurando-o contra os lábios, seus olhos avaliando o outro.

“O que aconteceu Bucky? Você não costuma se atrasar.” Indaga ele cruzando as pernas sob a mesa. Bucky levanta os olhos da tela de seu computador.

“Eu não dormi bem na noite passada, talvez esteja ficando doente. Não sei.” Responde ele, a voz firme, os olhos fixos nos do homem mais velho. “Não vai mais acontecer, senhor. Eu sinto muito.” Continua Bucky baixando os olhos para a tela novamente.

Pierce levanta-se e rodeia a mesa, parando logo atrás da cadeira de Bucky, uma de suas mãos repousa pesada no ombro do mais novo, a outra pousou em sua testa. Bucky sentiu seu rosto enrubescer, isso não era aceitável em um ambiente de trabalho, ainda menos entre um chefe e um subordinado.

“Não parece doente, mas realmente parece cansado. Por que você não tira o dia de folga? Talvez possamos ir tomar um café e então eu posso deixá-lo em casa.” Indaga o mais velho, sua voz autoritária, Bucky sente seus lábios se partirem, a mão de Pierce que ainda estava em seu rosto, descera agora para sua bochecha, próxima de seus lábios.

“Eu agradeço, senhor, mas estou cheio de trabalho. Não posso nem mesmo pensar em não trabalhar hoje.” Era uma meia verdade, Bucky era organizado e jamais deixara trabalho para última hora, poderia muito bem aproveitar um dia de folga, mas com certeza não o gastaria com Pierce.

“Como você quiser.” Fala Pierce, ligeiramente contrariado, sua mão cai do rosto de Bucky e ele dirige-se para a porta. “Preciso do relatório sobre o incidente com a campanha publicitária hoje de tarde. Sou obrigado a dar uma coletiva sobre isso.” Ordena ele, Bucky assente e volta seus olhos para o trabalho. Pierce hesita na porta e vira para olhar para Bucky novamente. “Esse chupão está bem evidente. É óbvio o porquê de você estar tão cansado.” Comenta o mais velho maliciosamente, Bucky olha para cima sentindo seu rosto enrubescer como nunca em sua vida. Sem responder nada o moreno volta a trabalhar. Pierce sai, mas não sem antes dar uma risadinha.

 

 

Bucky abre a porta de casa e entra, um suspiro de cansaço deixa seus lábios, joga a mochila sobre a cama e dirige-se para a cozinha, estava morrendo de fome, havia pulado o almoço para evitar Pierce, que estava ainda mais intragável essa semana, e não comera nada.

Prepara uma lasanha e coloca-a para assar, dirige-se para o quarto em seguida, decidido a tomar um banho enquanto a comida não estava pronta. Tira a camisa e joga-a sobre a cama, em seguida a calça ficando só de boxer para só então notar a janela aberta. Lembra-se de Matheus, na semana passada, comentando sobre alguém lá embaixo e decide checar.

Bucky aproxima-se devagar, parando em frente da janela e analisando a rua, de fato havia alguém lá, um homem encostado no muro do outro lado da rua, estava escuro e Bucky não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas um arrepio delicioso desceu pela sua espinha ao pensar se o cara estava ali por ele, estava ali para _olhar_ para ele. O moreno quase gemeu com o pensamento.

Sem ao menos notar o que fazia, Bucky encosta-se na moldura da janela e acaricia sua ereção crescente e morde o lábio inferior ao notar um enrijecimento na postura do observador. Bucky arfou e só sentiu-se envergonhado ao percebesse o próprio homem acariciar a virilha, rubor subiu pelo seu pescoço até seu rosto, deixando-o vermelho. Antes que pudesse se conter fecha a cortina, sua respiração ofegante e seu membro duro dentro da boxer.

Bucky toma banho e masturba-se duas vezes antes de se satisfazer, apesar disso ainda podia sentir uma pontada de medo em seu peito.

 

A rotina de Bucky muda ligeiramente ao constatar que seu espião estaria ali poucas horas depois que chegava do trabalho. Certo dia chegou mais tarde, imaginando se conseguiria ver o rosto do homem antes de subir para o apartamento, mas ele só apareceu vários minutos depois que Bucky ficara entediado de esperar e subira. Bucky não conseguia parar de sorrir enquanto o estranho estava lá, espiando sua janela.

Costumava desfilar pelo apartamento nu, passando em frente da janela várias vezes, conseguia até ver o flash de uma câmera de vez em quando.

Com o passar dos dias Bucky ficava cada vez mais insaciável pela atenção do desconhecido, chorara até dormir um dia que ele não aparecera. Esse comportamento assustou-o e por uma semana inteira decidiu não checar a janela. Conseguiu evitar por dois dias antes de voltar ao antigo hábito.

 

Sábado estava sendo consideravelmente insuportável. Bucky sabia que o estranho não apareceria até o anoitecer, exatamente por isso o tempo parecia escorrer lentamente, deixando-o frustrado e irritado. Tentou de tudo para passar o tempo, masturbou-se, limpou o apartamento, lavou roupa, até fumou, mas ao olhar para o relógio constatou que eram apenas 17h, o sol demoraria mais umas duas horas para sumir completamente. Bucky bufa e joga-se na cama, tenta dormir, mas não consegue, rolou entre os lençóis até 19:30h quando percebe que finalmente escurecera.

Bucky chega a colocar uma cadeira em frente da janela, olhando para fora o tempo todo, mas já eram 22h e nada de seu admirador. Podia sentir uma crise de choro aproximando-se.

“Onde está ele?” Indaga-se, irritado e carente. Bufa e levanta-se, andando sem rumo pelo quarto. Decide tomar um banho para relaxar, esforçando-se ao máximo para demorar, ficando lá por quase trinta minutos, quando sai, antes mesmo de vestir-se, checa a janela. Não havia ninguém lá.

Lágrimas de raiva e auto piedade enchem seus olhos, Bucky trinca os dentes e dá um tapa em sua própria escrivaninha derrubando porta-retratos e livros. “Puta que pariu!” Grita ele ao ouvir o vidro partir-se. Senta-se na cama, frustrado.

Isso com certeza não podia ser normal, ninguém fica irritado ao descobrir que seu perseguidor decidiu não aparecer debaixo da janela sábado de noite. Não pela primeira vez, Bucky considerou visitar um terapeuta.

Bucky levanta-se e bufa saltando sobre o vidro para chegar ao guarda roupas, com certeza não ia ficar em casa chorando por um desconhecido, se atenção era o que ele precisava, era exatamente atrás disso que iria.

Bucky tira sua roupa mais sexy da gaveta, um jeans skinny, que provavelmente não usava desde a adolescência, uma camiseta colada de gola V e uma jaqueta de couro preta. Não sabia exatamente porque parara de usar skinny, sua bunda estava fantástica.

 

A pista de dança estava lotada. Bucky não poupou despesas, escolhera o clube mais caro que conhecia, tomou duas balas com whiskey puro, tentando ficar alto o mais rápido possível. Trocou para vodka quando um homem mais velho sentou-se ao seu lado e pagou uma dose. Bucky sorriu para ele e aceitou, mas não deu muito mais atenção.

Antes de ir dançar pegou mais uma vodka dupla e levantou-se deixando o homem sozinho.

Quase conseguiu satisfazer sua necessidade de atenção na pista de dança, vários tentaram dançar com ele, passavam a mão no seu corpo, falavam em seu ouvido, chegou a beijar um deles, mas logo perdeu o interesse.

Senta finalmente o ecstasy bater, sua mente estava cada vez mais enevoada, Bucky fecha os olhos balançando colado ao corpo de alguém que não conhecia, estava muito carente, precisava de atenção, de braços ao redor de sua cintura. Jogou os braços para trás enroscando as mãos no pescoço do desconhecido e esfregando sua bunda na virilha do homem, sentindo o membro semidesperto.

Mãos agarraram sua cintura possessivamente, mas Bucky ainda não se sentia bem, desenroscou suas mãos, virando-se de frente para o outro. Ele era velho, aparentava ter uns 50 anos, talvez mais, Bucky sorri, mas tenta escapar de suas mãos.

“Ah! Qual é, posso pagar mais alguma bebida para você.” Fala o homem tentando ser ouvido apesar da música, Bucky percebe que era o mesmo cara que lhe comprara a dose de vodka.

“Não obrigado. Não estou interessado.” Responde o moreno ligeiramente irritado, mesmo assim o homem não larga sua cintura, ele era grande, um pouco gordo e era mais alto que Bucky, mais forte.

“Você vai gostar, posso te levar para o meu apartamento mais tarde, te foder bem gostoso, você tem cara de quem gosta de ser fodido.” Insiste o velho, Bucky franze as sobrancelhas e tenta empurrar o outro para livrar-se do abraço, mas o homem passa uma das mãos em seu pescoço e puxa-o para um beijo violento.

Bucky enfia seus braços entre os dois e tenta empurrar o outro com mais força, mas o velho não cede, sua outra mão serpenteia até alcançar a bunda do moreno e aperta uma das bochechas com força. Bucky morde o lábio do velho e empurra-o, finalmente sentindo-o ceder.

“Me larga!” Grita ele, mas seu grito sumia na música alta e atmosfera escura. O homem parecia irritado agora, olhava-o como se Bucky fosse uma criança malcriada que ele precisava educar.

Um braço forte, ainda mais que o do velho, apossou-se de sua cintura fazendo Bucky estremecer, a outra mão dirige-se para o peito do velho e afasta-o de Bucky.

“Ele disse que não, cara. Por que você não vai dar uma volta?” Indaga uma voz profunda ao seu lado, Bucky olha-o reparando primeiramente no peitoral bem construído escondido embaixo de uma camiseta apertada, seus olhos subiram até o rosto bonito.

“Quem é você?” Pergunta o velho indignado, Bucky olha-o com desprezo.

“Cai fora!” Ordena o moreno e cola a lateral de seu corpo no loiro. O velho cerra os lábios em uma linha fina, mas obedece. Bucky solta a respiração que não percebera que segurava, um silêncio desconfortável cai sobre os dois. Bucky vira-se de frente para o outro, olhando-o nos olhos azuis pela primeira vez. “Você quer vir ao banheiro comigo?” É o que ele diz. _Deus, sério Bucky? Você chamou ele para ir no banheiro?_ Indaga-se ele, o loiro franze as sobrancelhas e hesita. “Quer saber? Deixa pra lá. Obrigado.” Acrescenta ele, envergonhado, e se vira tentando dirigir-se para o banheiro. Antes que possa dar um passo Bucky sente sua mão ser pega e vira o rosto, olhando para trás.

“Vamos lá, eu vou ao banheiro com você.” Concorda o loiro, um sorriso pequeno em seus lábios, Bucky sente-se enrubescer, mas assente virando-se e continuando o caminho.

 

O banheiro estava mais fresco do que o salão, a porta vedava um pouco a música, Bucky sentia finalmente o quanto sua mente estava nublada, seu corpo parecia feito de gelatina.

Ele apoia-se na pia, abaixando para lavar o rosto, aproveita também para lavar a boca, enojado de ter sido beijado.

“Velho filho da puta.” Resmunga ele secando o rosto e levanta os olhos para o espelho olhando para o outro. Enrubesce ao perceber a beleza do outro, sentia mais do que via o rubor subir pelo seu rosto.

Bucky vira-se e olha para ele.

 “Obrigado. Eu acho que bebi demais, não ia conseguir me livrar dele.” Agradece Bucky, o homem olha-o e assente. “Eu sou Bucky, qual é o seu nome?” Pergunta ele.

“Steve. Prazer em conhecê-lo Bucky.” Responde Steve.

Antes que Bucky possa falar qualquer outra palavra um cara entra no banheiro e passa entre os dois em direção dos mictórios. “Você quer dançar?” Indaga Steve, Bucky sorri e assente.

Steve pega sua mão e dirige-se para fora do banheiro. Apesar de ter acabado de assumir a liderança o outro não sabia bem como andar pela multidão, não parecia muito à vontade. Bucky sorri e puxa sua mão passando na sua frente, esfregando seu corpo no do loiro. Fura o caminho rápido até chegar a um espaço mais aberto na pista.

Antes mesmo de virar sente as mãos de Steve em sua cintura, geme com o contato encostando-se no peito largo e fecha os olhos. O loiro não era muito bom em dançar, mas era ótimo em segurar alguém bêbado.

Bucky torce em seus braços e vira de frente para o outro, seus olhos somente meio abertos, suas pupilas dilatadas, Steve franze a testa e coloca a mão na bochecha de Bucky, como se estivesse sentindo sua temperatura, o moreno ri e pega o dedo de Steve com os lábios, chupa-o lentamente, mesmo sob a luz oscilante da pista conseguia ver o rubor subir pelo rosto e pescoço do outro.

“Acho que você bebeu muito.” Constata o loiro gritando sobre a música, seus lábios perto do ouvido de Bucky. O moreno joga seus braços sobre o pescoço do outro, puxa-o e cola seus lábios.

As mãos de Steve apertam sua cintura, colando ainda mais seus corpos, Bucky treme e aprofunda o beijo enfiando a língua na boca de Steve, o loiro parece hesitar antes de aceitar e logo em seguido afasta Bucky ligeiramente, um sorriso satisfeito em seus lábios.

“Quer ir pra minha casa?” Pergunta o moreno descaradamente, Steve hesita por alguns instantes, mas logo assente e segue o outro saiu para a saída.

Bucky dirige-se para seu carro, já puxando a chave do bolso, mas Steve aperta sua mão e puxa-o.

“Não. Você bebeu demais, vamos com meu carro.” Fala o loiro, seu tom ligeiramente autoritário, Bucky sente sua boca pender por uns instantes, sua virilha pulsa diante do tom de Steve.

“Ok.” Resmunga ele, sem fôlego. O loiro sorri e assente, puxando-o para o outro lado da rua onde um porsche prateado estava parado. Bucky sente sua boca pender novamente, mas dessa vez de surpresa. O moreno tinha um carro bom, novo e bonito, mas nada no valor de um maldito _porsche._

Steve circunda o carro até a porta do passageiro e passa o dedo na lateral, abrindo o carro com sua digital, Bucky segue-o com as sobrancelhas levantadas, assim que Steve abre a porta ele entra e se senta, incapaz de esconder o sorriso em seus lábios.

           

O caminho para a casa de Bucky fora um pouco conturbado, o moreno não estava exatamente em seu melhor estado para dar indicações, apesar disso, quando Bucky achou que não ia ter jeito e que ele ia ter que ligar para algum amigo para que ele pudesse dar as indicações de sua própria casa, Steve estacionou em frente de seu apartamento.

“Você sabe onde eu moro?” Pergunta ele confuso. Steve ri e vira o rosto para olhar para o outro.

“Como assim? Você acabou de me dizer.” Resmunga o loiro tirando o cinto. “Vamos lá.” Fala ele soltando o de Bucky também e saindo do carro.

Bucky tenta sair sozinho, mas assim que se ve de pé o mundo gira obrigando-o a segurar-se na porta aberta do carro. Steve ri e pega-o pelos ombros, segurando-o enquanto fecha a porta.

Subir as escadas foi um processo lento, Bucky não conseguia ficar com as mãos longe de Steve, que só ria e o segurava mais forte, evitando que caíssem.

Os dois entraram atrapalhados no apartamento, Bucky puxando o loiro pela camisa para um beijo acalorado, gemendo em sua boca.

“Me fode, por favor.” Implora o moreno com o rosto enrubescido, Steve hesita, mas sorriu.

“Claro baby, vou pegar um pouco de água pra você.” Comenta o loiro levando o outro até a cama e sentando-o na beirada, mas Bucky não larga sua camisa, e puxa-o para baixo.

“Eu não ‘to com sede, ‘to excitado.” Choraminga o moreno puxando o loiro para deitar sobre seu corpo, Steve resiste colocando ambas as mãos no colchão ao lado das pernas de Bucky, rindo de sua expressão amarrada.

“Bucky, você está muito bêbado, demais. Não está em posição de consentir. Eu não vou fazer nada com você nesse estado.” Afirma Steve sorrindo ainda mais largo diante da exasperação do outro. Bucky geme de desgosto e deita-se de costas, os braços acima da cabeça, uma listra tentadora de sua pele aparecendo entre a camiseta e a calça de cós baixo.

“Eu _preciso_ de você.” Resmunga ele com lágrimas nos olhos, a bebida e o ecstasy finalmente perdendo o brilho.

“Você precisa de água e de sono.” Comenta o loiro levantando de sua posição meio agachada, dirigindo-se para a cozinha. Volta poucos instantes depois com um copo de água gelada. “Se você beber tudo eu vou te dar um beijo.” Afirma ele com um sorriso tentador nos lábios, Bucky abre os olhos e senta-se pegando o copo e engolindo a água, tinha de admitir, estava realmente com sede.

Assim que terminou, o moreno coloca o copo sobre o criado mudo e puxa Steve pelo cós da calça, fazendo-o ajoelhar com cada joelho em um lado de suas coxas.

“E agora? Eu ganho meu beijo?” Sussurra Bucky passando uma mão por trás do pescoço de Steve e puxando-o para colar seus lábios. Steve deixa-se levar, enfiando a língua na boca de Bucky e chupando seus lábios. O moreno geme e uma de suas mãos desce para espalmar a frente de sua ereção. Steve sorri.

“Deixa eu deitar, então você pode ficar no meu colo.” Sussurra Steve, Bucky assente ansiosamente, sentando sobre a virilha de Steve assim que o outro estava posicionado.

“ _Deus_... Tão delicioso.” Sussurra Steve apreciativamente, sua mão acariciando a bochecha de Bucky. “Eu queria poder te devorar agora mesmo.” Continua ele. O moreno geme e fecha os olhos.

“Não pare de falar.” Pede ele chegando até o pescoço de Steve e chupando-o.

“Você nem precisava usar uma calça de adolescente, eu veria essa bunda gostosa a quilômetros.” Continua ele espalmando ambas as bochechas da bunda de Bucky e apertando-as. “Eu só queria poder rasgar ela toda para ver o que tem embaixo.” Comenta Steve subindo as mãos pelas costas quentes do outro. Exatamente nesse instante que ele percebe que os ofegos e beijos em seu pescoço haviam parado. “Bucky?” Sussurra ele com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Obviamente, Bucky desmaiara. Steve balança a cabeça e ri, desloca o moreno e sai de debaixo dele, deitando-o na cama. Não conseguira ser de todo delicado, mas o outro não acordaria nem por uma manifestação popular.

Steve senta na cama, de costas para Bucky e esfrega o rosto. Esperara tanto tempo por isso, para finalmente abordar o moreno e agora estava aqui, dentro do apartamento para o qual olhava há tantas semanas.

Bucky ressonava baixinho na cama, inconsciente, Steve vira para ele, acariciando seu rosto, tão lindo, tão destrutivo. Não era a primeira vez que Bucky trouxera um desconhecido para seu apartamento, Steve sabia muito bem já que vira-o subir e descer com vários deles.

Steve levanta-se e começa a olhar em volta, apesar de estar embaixo de sua janela pelo menos seis vezes por semana não tinha a menor ideia de como seu apartamento parecia por dentro.

Era bagunçado e um pouco atulhado, como se seu dono comprasse mais do que tinha espaço para guardar, apesar disso era... Encantador, as paredes tinham um tom bege com aparência descascada, aparentemente por querer, já que Steve passara a mão sobre ela em busca de mofo ou infiltração e não havia nada, esse detalhe deixava toda a área com aparência jovem e moderna, como aqueles flets que os estudantes alugam em Paris.

Steve andou em volta, cortou o pé no vidro quebrado, e juntou-o, é claro, olhou as fotos, as gavetas, os armários, tudo o que pôde, tudo o que era Bucky.

Por fim começou com as fotos. Tirou praticamente de todos os cantos, mas principalmente de Bucky. O moreno adormecido parecia ainda mais jovem, mais despreocupado, menos carente. Bucky sempre tinha a aparência tão carente.

 

 Eram quase seis da manhã quando Steve se deu por satisfeito. Sentou-se ao lado de Bucky e acariciou novamente seus cabelos, seu rosto, seus lábios. Como queria beijá-lo, queria chupar todos os pedaços de Bucky, nunca teria o bastante dele e, agora sabia, jamais o deixaria ir embora.


	2. Obsessão

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, desculpa a demora gente, mas aqui estou eu, espero que vocês gostem do capítulo.
> 
> Não tenho nem como descrever o tanto de abuso que acontece nesse capítulo, por favor, se alguém não consegue de ler sobre abuso de autoridade e um abuso doméstico, por favor, não leia.
> 
> Vou adicionar algumas tags, deem uma checada antes de ler.

Bucky abriu os olhos e gemeu ao sentir sua cabeça pesada e dolorida, estava deitado em sua cama, de bruços, totalmente vestido, sua calça jeans esmagando seu pênis duro, os cobertores jogados só na metade inferior de seu corpo.

Não lembrava muito bem como chegara em casa. Imagens de um loiro impecável flutuavam em sua mente.

O homem esteve em seu apartamento, percebeu Bucky, sentindo o sangue correr um pouco mais rápido de medo. Ele esteve lá, mas Bucky não lembrava de nada do que fizeram.

Bucky se sentou para tentar avaliar o estado de seu corpo, estava com sede, sua cabeça doía, seus músculos formigavam, um pouco endurecidos, mas, felizmente, não sentia a dor característica que indicava penetração, ou oral, isso era bom, queria dizer que não fora estuprado e nem transara com ninguém.

Apesar do crescente alívio Bucky sentiu-se frustrado, ligeiramente ofendido. O cara o levara para casa e _não_ transara com ele? Por que viera então?

Bucky bufou, o pensamento de que poderia ter sido roubado alcançando sua mente dolorida, levantou-se e checou seus itens de valor, não faltava nada.

Parou para pensar no meio do quarto, tentando se lembrar como o cara havia ido embora, então lembrou e escondeu o rosto nas palmas das mãos, envergonhado.

“Aaaahn” Gemeu, irritado. Desmaiara em cima do cara. _Deus_ , trouxera o cara para sua casa e desmaiara em cima dele. Grunhiu e esfregou os olhos sentindo o rosto enrubescer e esquentar, estava mortificado, nunca havia feito um papel tão ridículo, bom, pelo menos não vomitara em cima dele, isso já era uma vitória.

Aparentemente o único que achava ridícula sua recente vulnerabilidade era Bucky. Steve estava mais do que satisfeito com a noite anterior.

 

As fotos ficaram maravilhosas, Bucky era tão delicioso. O rosto tranquilo, o corpo relaxado, jogado sobre os cobertores, uma lista pecaminosa de pele aparecendo sob a bainha da camiseta. Steve geme, espalmando sua ereção. Bucky beijando seu pescoço, seus lábios, passando as mãos sobre seu peito, seus braços.

Steve suspira e sai de suas fantasias, pendurando as últimas imagens na parede forrada com várias outras fotos de seu santuário. Fotos de Bucky indo para o trabalho, entrando em seu carro, almoçando no shopping, passeando com sua irmã, olhando para baixo pela sua janela, esfregando sua própria ereção alguns dias depois de reparar em Steve lá embaixo, Bucky malhando na academia, Bucky correndo na praia, Bucky em qualquer momento do dia, em qualquer atividade fora de casa. Steve era meticuloso, Steve não perdia _nada_ referente à Bucky.

Cheirou a blusa que roubara do apartamento do moreno, uma azul, que estava sobre a cama, como se o outro a provara e descartara. Cheirava a perfume e shampoo e _Bucky._ Steve posicionou-a junto com uma jaqueta que o outro esquecera em uma balada certa vez, formavam um par bonito em sua prateleira.

Steve ansiava voltar àquele apartamento, para agarrar Bucky, agora sóbrio, e fode-lo com força, marcar seu território, provar que o outro era seu, provar seu _gosto,_ ouvir seus gemidos, tudo. Steve queria tudo. Mas sabia que precisava ser cauteloso, Bucky não era idiota e provavelmente não se lembrava de Steve, precisava ter paciência, não podia, depois de cinco anos, pôr tudo a perder.

Steve suspirou angustiado ao lembrar do momento em que reconhecera Bucky na rua, cinco anos atrás.

 

Os dois estudaram juntos no colegial, mas Bucky nunca fora o tipo de adolescente que dá atenção aos meninos feios, Bucky, naquela época, estava cercado de meninas bonitas e homens mais velhos que faziam tudo o que ele queria. Bucky não tinha tempo para Steve.

Mas Steve, Steve tinha _todo_ o tempo para Bucky.

No nono ano Steve precisou mudar de colégio. Suas tendências obsessivas compulsivas já estavam florescendo e os pais de uma menina de sua antiga escola haviam prestado queixa na polícia. Sua mãe, apavorada de que Steve fosse obrigado a ser internado em um sanatório ou precisasse de visitas regulares ao psiquiatra, conversou com a mãe da menina e prometeu que se mudaria com o filho da cidade.

Duas semanas depois eles chegaram ao Brooklyn.

Steve estava depressivo e tinha ataques de ansiedade cada vez que precisava levantar para ir à escola. Somente depois de três dias em que Steve convencera sua mãe de que precisava ficar em casa ela finalmente bateu o pé e mandou-o para a aula, sem mais desculpas.

Quando precisou se levantar da cadeira para se apresentar em frente da sala Steve teve um ataque de asma, seu corpo parecia querer expelir seu pulmão pela boca. As crianças, como todas as crianças que Steve já conhecera, foram malvadas, começaram a rir e fazer piadas, constrangendo Steve e enfurecendo o professor responsável, que gritava enraivecido que todos deveriam se calar invés de ajudar Steve a se acalmar e usar a bombinha.

Antes que Steve caísse em seus joelhos um menino alto e moreno levantou-se do fundo da sala, andou com passos decisivos para a frente, passando pelo professor e postou-se ao lado de Steve, agarrou a bombinha das mãos trêmulas de Steve e colocou-a em sua boca, falando com ele até que o outro se acalmasse.

Aquele era Bucky.

Steve quase morreu de vergonha o dia inteiro, mas Bucky ria e dava tapinhas em suas costas, convidando-o para lanchar com ele, falando sem parar em como sua irmã também tinha asma e em como ele é que ajudava-a a usar a bombinha quando era muito nova. Steve observou-o tagarelar quieto, encantado com a beleza e o carisma de Bucky.

Steve deveria ter percebido que Bucky estava com pena, que estava fazendo aquilo só para irritar a namoradinha que acabara de dispensá-lo e não precisar sentar com sua roda de amigos, onde ela também sentaria, mas Steve não percebeu, para ele Bucky via algo nele que os outros não viam. Bucky conseguia vê-lo como ele mesmo se sentia.

Aquilo fora o bastante.

É claro, no dia seguinte, quando a namoradinha já se desculpara e deixara Bucky segurar sua mão para entrar na escola, Bucky não quis mais sentar com ele no lanche, nem mesmo na sala de aula.

Aparentemente Steve não entendeu aquilo como um gelo, entendeu como um desafio. E Steven Rogers nunca fugia de um desafio.

 

Semanas depois Bucky não lembrava nem mesmo quem era Steve, mas Steve sabia tudo que se há para saber sobre o outro. A princípio sua pequena coleção de fotos tiradas discretamente, escondidas dentro de seu travesseiro, eram o bastante. Até que já não eram mais.

Sarah, depois de três anos, encontrou os quatro álbuns de fotos completos que Steve guardava, junto com duas camisetas e um lenço, que pertenciam a Bucky.

Apavorada com o comportamento do filho, ela esperou até a formatura para então obrigá-lo a se alistar, pensando que um pouco de rigidez pudesse corrigi-lo. Ela morreu três anos depois, Steve estava no Afeganistão e só soube de sua morte depois de três dias. A oficial portadora da notícia se chamava Margaret Carter. Depois de dois meses os dois noivaram.

 

O noivado durou um ano, depois disso Peggy, assustada com o nível que a doença de Steve atingira, abriu uma ordem de restrição, impedindo que Steve chegasse a mais de cem metros dela. Steve foi deposto de seu cargo no exército discretamente logo em seguida da decisão do juiz.

 

Steve voltou, fez faculdade, arranjou um bom emprego, sua obsessão praticamente sobre controle, até que, uma tarde, andando pelas ruas em busca de inspiração para uma campanha publicitária, Steve avistou Bucky. Todo o trabalho duro de contenção que Steve praticava desmoronou rapidamente depois disso.

  

Ainda era dia, não estava na hora de visitar seu menino. Precisava viver, infelizmente, fora de sua obsessão também, precisava terminar um catálogo de arte que estava adiando, a galeria pagara milhares pelo seu design, não podia decepcionar.

Saiu de seu santuário, trancou-o e tirou a chave, enfiando no bolso. Sua empregada estava trabalhando, mas ela não tinha permissão para entrar lá.

Steve caminhou sobre o piso de cimento queimado sentindo o material gelado sob seus pés, passou por Marisa, sorrindo educadamente para ela e dirigiu-se para seu quarto, em busca de seu notebook e seu material de desenho gráfico.

O cômodo era o mais amplo da casa, altas janelas com cortinas brancas, uma cama feita sob medida para que dois casais pudessem dormir tranquilamente, lençóis brancos de muitos fios, tapetes felpudos, brancos, que abrangiam quase toda a área em volta da cama, um sofá azul escuro gigantesco, sob as janelas. Nem um grão de poeira em qualquer lugar, nenhum item fora de seu espaço. Steve era exigente com sua casa.

Pegou seu notebook e pasta de desenho, dirigindo-se para a sala.

Lilo, um vira-lata de porte grande, abrangia metade do sofá, dormindo de barriga para cima, Steve sorriu, acariciando-o.

Finalmente sentou para trabalhar, o ambiente impecável em sua volta tranquilizando sua ansiedade. Queria ver Bucky, queria tocar Bucky e queria a _gora,_ mas forçou-se a concentrar na tarefa que precisava concluir _._

Eram quase 19h e, finalmente, Steve estava saindo de casa. Morava ligeiramente afastado da cidade.

Ao redor de sua casa árvores altas, de copas largas providenciavam a privacidade que Steve gostava. Precisava andar quase 500m de carro para chegar ao seu portão.

Steve suspirou, ansioso. Esperara o dia todo para finalmente ver Bucky de novo. Não iria bater em sua porta ainda, ia somente observar como sempre fazia. _Precisava_ ter um vislumbre do outro, precisava sentir o interesse que Bucky emanava sempre que percebia que alguém o estava observando, tremeu, um arrepio delicioso passando por todo o seu corpo. Estava incontrolavelmente obcecado e sabia disso.

 

A rua estava silenciosa, mas as luzes do apartamento de Bucky estavam acessas, as cortinas fechadas. Steve suspirou e encostou-se em seu lugar característico, a câmera pesando em seu pescoço.

Esperou por quase uma hora antes que seu alvo checasse a janela. Quando finalmente apareceu, seu corpo delineado com a luz do interior, congelou, sua postura tencionando ligeiramente. Steve sentiu seus lábios pender, Bucky observava-o com interesse cauteloso.

 

Bucky ofegou, a mão ainda enrolada no tecido fino da cortina, parada no movimento de abri-la. O homem estava lá, seu admirador viera vê-lo. Sentiu suas bochechas enrubescerem, seu coração acelerou drasticamente em seu peito. Ele ainda estava nas sombras, mas sua proporção corporal era ligeiramente familiar.

Um sorriso necessitado preencheu seus lábios, podia sentir a adrenalina preenchendo suas veias. Deixou a janela, praticamente correndo para fora de seu apartamento e para as escadas.

Quando finalmente chegou ao térreo, ofegante, e abriu a porta do edifício Bucky estacou. O homem direcionou o olhar para ele, os olhos cuidadosos, a barba bem aparada, o corpo construído. Bucky quase gemeu, ali mesmo, na portaria.

“Quem é você?” Perguntou Bucky em voz alta, assustando um casal de namorados que passavam apressados em direção da rua principal. O homem se mexeu, aparentemente desconfortável.

“Você não lembra de mim?” Pergunta ele e Bucky estremece, seu corpo tencionando ao som da voz profunda que soava em seus ouvidos desde ontem. O moreno assentiu, ainda hesitando na porta de seu edifício, mantendo-a aberta, seu corpo meio para dentro e meio para fora.

O homem, que Bucky não lembrava o nome, tirou algo que estava pendurado em seu pescoço e dirigiu-se para o moreno, parando na sua frente. Era só um pouco mais alto, uns cinco centímetros, mas era mais largo, mais forte. Bucky suspirou ao sentir os olhos quentes do outro sob seu corpo.

“Eu me lembro,” Afirmou, indeciso, “Vagamente de você.” Completou, elevando o queixo e encarando o rosto bonito de seu admirador. Steve sorriu, aliviado. Seu sorriso era aquele de rosto todo, pequenas linhas de expressão ao lado de seus olhos, suas sobrancelhas se abaixaram, até seus ombros caíram. Bucky mordeu o lábio e abaixou os olhos. “Você quer entrar?” Perguntou ele, timidamente, sua consciência alertando desesperadamente sobre o perigo que corria, mas Bucky não deu atenção, somente afastou o corpo, permitindo que o outro entrasse no hall, fechando a porta atrás dos dois.

Bucky estava tenso enquanto subiam as escadas, seu rosto avermelhado, ele estava _encabulado_ , nunca ficava encabulado, jamais, era sempre despojado e divertido quando trazia alguém para casa. Mas esse homem, Bucky quase sentia como se o conhecesse depois de tantas noites que dividiram, ele na janela e o outro lá na rua.

Abriu a porta, pulando ligeiramente quando o loiro tocou seu ombro.

“Você está bem?” Perguntou ele, parecendo preocupado. Bucky assentiu, sentindo-se autoconsciente quanto à bagunça em seu apartamento.

“Entre, por favor, fique a vontade.” Pede ele, os olhos presos no colarinho da camiseta do outro. “Qual é o seu nome?” Pergunta, incapaz de lembrar-se da apresentação apressada no banheiro da boate. Steve entra e vira-se, esperando Bucky fechar e trancar a porta, encostando-se nela em seguida, seus olhos finalmente subindo para atender aos de seu visitante.

“Você está lindo.” Sussurra Steve, seus olhos percorrendo lentamente o corpo de Bucky, que enrubesce e morde o lábio inferior. Somente depois de vários instantes ele respondeu. “Meu nome é Steven Rogers.” Bucky balança a cabeça.

“Você estava ali faz muito tempo?” Perguntou ele, curioso. Steve umedece os lábios, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

“Não.” Respondeu ele, sem vontade de conversar sobre seus próprios fetiches. Bucky esconde as mãos atrás das costas, estava nervoso como nunca antes, não entendia a atração que sentia por Steve, era mais do que físico, Bucky _precisava_ da atenção que Steve queria lhe dar.

“Por que você fica lá?” Insiste Bucky, Steve desvia os olhos e dá um passo para trás, desconfortável.

“Porque eu preciso olhar para você.” Respondeu ele, sincero. “Porque eu quero cuidar de você.” Continuou Steve, seus olhos subindo para os de Bucky novamente. Bucky suspira, sentindo seu corpo esquentar com tesão e desencosta da porta, dando um passo em direção do outro.

“Eu gosto que você cuide de mim.” Sussurrou ele, a voz sugestiva, sua mão pousando sobre o peito de Steve. Steve suspirou, engolindo em seco. Bucky era irresistível.

Steve dá um passo para a frente, colando seus corpos, Bucky desliza sua mão para cima, segurando a nuca do outro e puxando-o em direção de seu rosto, esmagando seus lábios juntos. As mãos de Steve voam para a cintura de Bucky, segurando-o firme enquanto enfia sua língua por entre os lábios macios. Bucky suspira, segurando Steve mais forte, seu corpo tencionando de prazer nos braços fortes de seu perseguidor.

Bucky separa seus lábios, mantendo-os encostados ligeiramente, seus olhos encarando os azuis de Steve profundamente.

“Eu quero que você me foda.” Sussurrou ele entre seus lábios. Steve geme, suas mãos segurando com mais força a cintura do outro, descendo para agarrar a bunda redonda e cheia, suas pupilas dilatando impossivelmente.

“Sim!” Rosnou ele, chocando seus lábios com violência, empurrando Bucky contra a porta. Bucky ofega, agradavelmente surpreso, a atitude agressiva e reivindicadora fazendo todo o seu corpo aquecer, e enrosca suas mãos no cabelo loiro, seu pau endurecendo com o tratamento bruto.

Steve enfia uma coxa por entre as suas, pressionando-a com força contra sua ereção, Bucky choraminga, a sensação era algo entre dor e prazer, enviando um arrepio forte pelo seu corpo.

Bucky sentia seu corpo pegando fogo, Steve dominava-o vorazmente, agarrando uma de suas coxas e puxando-a para cima, para descansar contra sua cintura, sua mão descendo por entre as coxas de Bucky, acariciando com força entre sua bunda, empurrando seu períneo sobre suas roupas, Bucky estremece e resmunga alto, mas Steve quase não lhe dá tempo para respirar, exigindo atenção de sua boca novamente, sua mão insistente sobre o ponto de prazer de Bucky, sobrecarregando-o de sensações.

Bucky descola seus lábios, jogando a cabeça para trás, sua mão voando acima dela, como se tentasse agarrar algo para manter-se de gozar, seus olhos se fechando na sensação de atrito em seu quadril, ele já fizera muito sexo antes, mas nada como isso, e _ele ainda estava de roupas!_

“ _Por favor..!”_ Geme o mais novo, sem saber realmente o que estava pedindo.

“O que você precisa?” Perguntou Steve, a voz rouca, os lábios descendo para chupar o pescoço de Bucky, mordendo-o com força quando o outro não responde, só continua gemendo.

“ _Ah...!_ ” Ofegou Bucky ao sentir a mordida dolorosa. “Eu preciso que você tire minhas roupas!” Rosna ele, sua mão descendo para os cabelos de Steve, segurando-os com força e direcionando os lábios para os seus, beijando-o ferozmente.

Steve aperta seu períneo com mais força, recebendo um arquejo alto por entre seus lábios. Bucky sente seus olhos umedecendo pela super estimulação.

“ _Por favor!_ ” Implorou ele de novo, sua voz aflita, Steve sorri contra os lábios do outro.

“Eu gosto de você implorando.” Sussurrou ele, descendo sua outra mão entre sua coxa e o jeans de Bucky, acariciando seu pau. Bucky agarra a camiseta de Steve e geme alto, seu corpo tencionando com força.

“Eu vou vir..!” Suspirou Bucky, a voz apertada de prazer. Steve franze o rosto.

“Não, você não vai. Não agora.” Rosnou ele, parando de estimular o corpo do outro. Bucky sentiu seus olhos enchendo de lágrimas ao sentir a negação, nunca lhe negaram nada!

“ _Por favor..!_ ” implorou ele, de novo. Steve sorriu.

“Não agora.” Insistiu ele, suas mãos segurando a barra da camiseta do outro.

Bucky contraiu os lábios sentindo-se rejeitado, ninguém nunca o tratara assim, por um lado era extremamente excitando, Steve estava literalmente comandando-o, mas por outro Bucky se sentia um pouco intimidado, eles não tinham conversado sobre palavras de segurança, nem sobre as suas preferências particulares, tinha medo que o outro, _não sabia nem seu nome!,_ pudesse ficar agressivo. Bucky _nunca_ gostara de apanhar.

“Levante os braços.” Exige, e assim que Bucky obedece, levanta a camiseta do outro, tirando-a e jogando-a sobre a cômoda, a sua própria seguindo-a de perto. Bucky abraça seu próprio peito, contrariado.

Steve começa a tirar as próprias calças, Bucky ergue uma sobrancelha, espiando o membro grosso e duro, visível através da boxer branca, um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios. Já sabia o que fazer para sentir-se mais à vontade, tinha que assumir o controle.

Antes mesmo de o loiro conseguir tirar o pé da calça, Bucky empurra-o para a cama, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cair sobre os cobertores bagunçados. Bucky monta seu quadril, esfregando sua bunda contra a ereção de Steve, reivindicando os lábios do outro violentamente. Steve arqueja, suas mãos agarrando os quadris ondulantes de Bucky, apertando-o satisfatoriamente.

Bucky esfrega sua própria ereção contra a de Steve, gemendo na boca do outro, um sorriso sacana nos lábios. Steve segurou sua nuca com uma das mãos, a outra pousa sobre a bunda de Bucky, seus dedos invadindo o jeans, agarrando a pele macia e lisa. Bucky choraminga, empurrando sua bunda contra os dedos de Steve.

Steve tenta encontrar a entrada de Bucky, mas não consegue, seus dedos não chegam até lá, a calça é absurdamente apertada. Steve bufa diante do pensamento, agarrando a cintura do outro novamente e virando-o com força, Bucky solta um grito surpreso, sem saber exatamente como o outro conseguiu se posicionar em cima dele tão rápido.

“Essa calça é _incrivelmente_ apertada, Bucky.” Resmungou ele, a voz mal humorada. Bucky, os olhos grandes de surpresa, ri alto, jogando a cabeça para trás contra o colchão. Steve parece uma criança que não ganhou sobremesa. O outro franze a testa, mas ri junto com a risada contagiante de Bucky. “Você ri, mas eu não faço a mínima ideia de como você entra nela sozinho.” Continuou ele, abrindo o botão de Bucky e descendo seu zíper, caindo de joelhos entre as pernas do outro.

Bucky para instantaneamente de rir, as mãos velozes do outro já puxando a calça para baixo com alguma dificuldade. _Deus, ele estava sonhando?_ Steve ia chupá-lo? Mordeu os lábios somente no pensamento.

Sua ereção finalmente se libertou, saltando contra a boxer, Bucky suspira na sensação de alívio, Steve sorri e chupa sua barriga, mordendo-a com força, ainda deslizando as calças para baixo. Bucky choraminga, suas costas arqueando para fora da cama, seu pau latejando de interesse, o queixo de Steve estimulando-o fugazmente. Steve sorriu, sua mão jogando a calça no chão e subindo para o interior da coxa do outro.

“O que você quer agora, Bucky?” Sussurrou ele, a voz rouca, os olhos colados na expressão de Bucky. Bucky abaixou os olhos e mordeu o lábio. “Você pode escolher um dos dois,” Continuou o loiro, os olhos maliciosos, sua mão subiu para a ereção de Bucky, acariciando-a levemente. “Você pode ter minha boca aqui,” continuou apertando a ereção do outro, seus olhos nunca deixando o rosto de Bucky, “ou aqui.” Finalizou, descendo sua mão para baixo das bolas do outro, sobre sua entrada ainda coberta pela boxer. Bucky se contorceu e gemeu, finalmente quebrando a tensão visual entre os dois.

“Aí!” Sussurrou ele, desesperado. Steve sorriu, descendo seu rosto entre as coxas do outro, suas mãos empurrando a boxer para cima, lambendo e pele recém exposta da junção da longa perna de Bucky e seu quadril. Bucky estremeceu, fechando os olhos, suas mãos agarrando os cobertores.

Steve flertou um pouco mais com o interior das coxas do outro, torturando-o até que Bucky se sentou abruptamente, deixando o rosto de Steve colado em sua ereção, e arrastou-se para trás, tirando a boxer depressa, jogando-a no chão e deitando-se novamente na mesma posição, sua entrada sedutoramente próxima do rosto do outro. Steve riu, mas não comentou, suas mãos deslizaram até as costas dos joelhos de Bucky, levantando-os e pousando-os sobre seus ombros.

“ _Deus.._ Tão perfeito..!” Sussurra Steve, para si mesmo, apreciando a vista da entrada de Bucky, o moreno lamenta-se, sentindo-se autoconsciente, seu rosto enrubesce e ele tampa os olhos com o antebraço, seu membro pulsando com interesse. Steve olhou-o, seu corpo coberto com uma ligeira camada de suor, o membro grosso e apetitoso jogado contra o estômago plano, a pele pálida, avermelhando-se onde ele mesmo chupara, os mamilos rosados eriçados, Steve gemeu e subiu uma das mãos acariciando-os. “Você gosta de receber elogios, _baby?_ Eu podia fazer isso a noite toda.” Sussurrou Steve, lambendo o períneo e as bolas do outro.

Bucky grita e arqueia as costas para fora da cama, seu pau vazando em sua barriga, sua mão amassando o cobertor.

“ _Por favor!_ ” Implorou ele, pensando incoerentemente, que voltara a mesma posição anterior, e tinha que admitir, ele meio que gostava disso. Steve sorriu perversamente.

“Eu só vou te lamber enquanto você olhar para mim, cada vez que você desviar o olhar eu vou parar.” Afirmou ele, Bucky choramingou alto, seus olhos dirigindo-se imediatamente para os de Steve. Eles já estavam molhados, deixando o cinza ainda mais claro, suas pupilas dilatadas. Steve sorriu e sem desviar o olhar de Bucky lambeu sua entrada.

Bucky estremece e soluça alto, jogando a cabeça para trás, seu pênis ereto no ar, exigindo atenção. “ _Deus..! Aaaahn!_ ” Gemeu ele. Steve geme na visão. Bucky era tão perfeito.

“Você não está olhando para mim.” Sussurrou ele, mordiscando a coxa pálida, Bucky volta a fitar Steve, seus olhos nublados de prazer.

“ _Por favor! Por favor me chupa!_ ” Suplicou ele, as bochechas enrubescidas, os lábios entreabertos. Steve obedece, passando sua língua sobre a entrada do outro, Bucky chora novamente, mas seus olhos, apesar de somente entreabertos, continuam observando Steve. Steve geme e enfia a língua no corpo do outro, estirando-o com cuidado, ouvindo seus lamentos, mesmo quando Bucky não aguenta mais e joga a cabeça para trás, Steve continua, não pararia nem mesmo se a polícia invadisse o apartamento.

Steve continuou seu trabalho, intercalando entre enfiar sua língua em Bucky e chupar suas bolas, seu períneo, seu pau ainda intocado, esticado e avermelhado. Lambeu um dedo, enfiando-o em Bucky, procurando sua próstata. O outro choramingou alto, agarrando os cabelos de Steve com uma mão e os cobertores com a outra.

“Eu quero mais!” Exigiu Bucky, a voz quebrada. Steve resmunga e enfia outro dedo ao lado do primeiro, fazendo o moreno se contorcer no colchão, acariciando a próstata de Bucky, fazendo-o soluçar e tremer.

“Você tem lubrificante?” Indagou Steve. “E camisinha?” Bucky assente incoerentemente, apontando para a primeira gaveta da cômoda. Steve levanta-se e alcança-os, aquela era a gaveta de roupas íntimas de Bucky, Steve guardou a informação.

Steve para pouco antes da cama, observando o outro, seu peito subindo e descendo rápido, seus olhos encarando Steve com luxúria.

“Eu quero você de bruços.” Sussurrou o loiro, Bucky assente e se vira, sua bunda empinada no ar. Steve se agacha novamente e afasta as bochechas arredondadas, enfiando sua língua novamente no outro. Bucky soluça contra a cama, soando abafado e descontrolado. Steve não para, enrolando sua língua dentro do corpo do outro, fazendo-o se contorcer.

“Delicioso pra caralho..” Sussurrou ele, entre lambidas, fazendo Bucky arquear ainda mais as costas, enfiando a bunda em seu rosto, Steve geme, inebriado com a promiscuidade do outro e a sua própria.

“Eu quero que você me elogie mais..!” Implora Bucky, a voz rouca e destruída, Steve aperta um dos gomos da bunda de Bucky, alcançando o lubrificante com a outra mão.

“Você quer baby?” Indagou Steve, os olhos colados nas costas suadas e arqueadas de Bucky, Bucky resmunga, rebolando o quadril no rosto de Steve, sua mente nublada de prazer. Steve sorri e levanta, alcançando o lubrificante e revestindo os dedos de uma das mãos, para, em seguida, ajoelhar cada joelho de um lado do quadril de Bucky, ficando de quatro em cima dele, , uma de suas mãos repousa ao lado do rosto do outro, e a outra, lubrificada, descendo até estar sobre a bunda de Bucky, encontrando sua entrada e massageando-a.

“Você gosta quando eu falo que você é gostoso?” Sussurrou ele, a voz grave de tesão, Bucky arquejou embaixo dele, sua bunda encontrando os dedos ávidos de Steve, uma de suas mãos agarrando o pulso de Steve e empurrando-o, se penetrando com os dedos do outro. Steve assume, ondulando dois dedos dentro de Bucky.

“Gosta quando eu falo que você é uma putinha exigente? Que eu tenho vontade de rasgar aquelas suas calças de adolescente e lamber sua bunda sempre que você se vira?” Continuou Steve aproximando ainda mais seus lábios do ouvido do outro. “Que eu tenho vontade de te foder até que você grite? Até que os seus vizinhos reclamem?” Bucky riscou o quadril nos dedos de Steve, tentando conseguir mais contato, Steve sorri e abre seus dedos em uma tesoura, esticando os músculos teimosos do outro. Bucky geme alto, suas mãos agarram os lençóis. “Sempre que eu vejo essa boca deliciosa eu tenho vontade de te por nos seus joelhos e foder sua garganta até você gozar.” Murmura Steve, elevando seu tronco e enfiando mais um dedo em Bucky, observando o corpo embaixo do seu se contorcer de prazer quando Steve atinge sua próstata, massageando-a.

Bucky grita, sua mão agarrando o pulso de Steve que está ao lado de seu rosto, suas coxas se abrem promiscuamente. “ _Por favor_..!” Pede ele confuso, incapaz de articular palavras completamente. Steve abaixa os lábios até um dos ombros do outro e chupa, mordendo-o em seguida, Bucky resmunga, uma lágrima finalmente descendo de seus olhos.

Steve, incapaz de segurar sua vontade, se levanta, tirando os dedos de Bucky e alcançando a camisinha, colocando-a desajeitado. Bucky se levanta em seus joelhos, o rosto meio escondido nas cobertas, a bunda arrogantemente para cima. Steve alcança-o e, sem nem mesmo avisar, enfia até a metade dentro de Bucky. Bucky tenciona e grita, a circunferência de Steve sendo maior do que seus dedos, esticando-o quase dolorosamente. Steve geme ao mesmo tempo, plantando os pés com força no chão e agarrando o quadril de Bucky com as duas mãos, movendo seu corpo em um movimento de vai e vem.

“ _Deus...!_ ” Geme Bucky, escondendo o rosto na cama, as lágrimas escapando dos seus olhos, era um pouco doloroso de uma forma prazerosa, Steve era grande dentro dele, seus impulsos atingindo pontos que Bucky não esperava, enchendo-o completamente.

Percebendo o desconforto de Bucky, Steve diminuiu sua intensidade, deslizando uma das mãos pelas costas suadas do outro, abaixando-se para beijar sua escápula.

“Fui muito rápido?” Sussurra ele, sentindo Bucky amolecer finalmente, seus músculos relaxando ao redor de Steve.

“Não.. Continua, por favor! Por favor, continua..” Insiste Bucky, sem ar. Steve estava reivindicando ele, abrindo-o mais do que qualquer um já havia feito, marcando-o como se ele fosse dele. Bucky arfou com o pensamento, balançando o corpo para frente e para trás, fodendo Steve lentamente.

Steve arquejou e seguiu o movimento, encontrando a bunda de Bucky com força, ouvindo o som de pele contra pele.

Steve suspira de prazer, arrepios subindo e descendo sua coluna, seus olhos grudados na expressão perdida do homem embaixo de si, os cabelos suados, as costas arqueadas, os músculos ondulantes da bunda, grandes e redondos. Steve geme, agarrando-os com força com ambas as mãos, empurrando Bucky e puxando-o de volta. Bucky geme e rebola, riscando os quadris no pênis de Steve, apertando seus músculos com força.

“Deus.. Gostoso pra caralho..” Sussurra Steve, “Apertado demais, perfeito...” Divaga Steve, sentindo Bucky gemer a cada palavra, sua mão descendo entre suas coxas, agarrando seu próprio pênis, que já vazava continuamente na cama. “Eu quero que você sente em mim, quero que me cavalgue..” Sussurra Steve, agarrando o cabelo do outro e puxando-o, Bucky geme e risca seus quadris uma última vez antes de Steve tirar.

Steve senta ao lado de Bucky na cama, puxando-o para seu colo e amassando seus lábios. Bucky se equilibra em seus joelhos, as mãos nos ombros de Steve e desce sobre o pênis do outro lentamente, sua boca aberta, as sobrancelhas franzidas de concentração. Steve geme, suas mãos segurando com força o quadril de Bucky, empurrando-o ainda mais em seu pau.

“ _Ah.._ Aaahn..! Parece que não acaba nunca..” Sussurra Bucky a voz rouca de tanto gritar, os lábios colados aos de Steve. Steve sente um arrepio forte de prazer e sobe seus próprios quadris, encontrando os de Bucky no meio do caminho, empurrando-o para cima. Bucky grita e se agarra ao pescoço do outro, se segurando enquanto Steve sobe e desce seus quadris.

“Tão apertado que quase dói...” Sussurra Steve, inebriado com a forma como o corpo de Bucky era quente e justo envolta dele, seus olhos colados aos lábios de Bucky com sede, sua mão subindo entre os dois, masturbando Bucky.

Bucky sentiu seus músculos se contraírem e rebolou os quadris uivando ao sentir o pau de Steve roçar contra sua próstata.

“Eu vou gozar...!” Gritou, os lábios colados aos de Steve, os olhos fechados, as sobrancelhas cerradas, gemidos altos deixando seus lábios ao sentir o orgasmo atravessar seu corpo, deixando-o trêmulo e vazando em cima de Steve.

Steve gemeu alto e agarrou as costas de Bucky, levantando da cama e levando-o junto, jogando-o de costas no colchão, bombando dentro dele com força. Bucky, super estimulado, gritou, Steve pulsava logo em cima de sua próstata de novo, fazendo lágrimas descerem de seus olhos.

“Tão lindo, perfeito..!” Grunhiu Steve, os músculos todos apertados, um último arrepio atravessando seu corpo antes do orgasmo, enchendo a camisinha completamente.

Bucky continuou onde estava, respirando, seus olhos fechados, os cabelos molhados caindo no rosto. Steve olhou-o apaixonadamente.

“Tudo bem?” Perguntou, baixinho. Bucky sorriu e assentiu, os olhos ainda fechados.

“Eu só preciso de um minuto..” Respondeu Bucky, desenroscando suas longas pernas das costas de Steve, plantando seus pés na cama para que o outro pudesse levantar.

Steve seguiu a instrução e saiu de cima do outro, parando, incerto, no meio do quarto por alguns instantes.

“Eu vou pegar um copo de água, já volto.” Sussurrou e saiu, andando até a cozinha, tirando a camisinha e jogando-a no lixo. Pegou um copo de água e passou alguns minutos procurando um relaxante muscular, encontrando-o só no banheiro, junto com os outros remédios de Bucky.

Ao entrar no quarto de novo Steve estacou. Bucky estava enrolado no meio da cama, chorando baixinho.

“Bucky?! Meu deus, eu machuquei você?!” Perguntou, ligeiramente histérico, Bucky gemeu e balançou a cabeça, alcançando a mão de Steve e puxando-o para deitar ao seu lado. Steve deitou, puxando Bucky para cima de seu peito, abraçando-o com força.

“Eu não quero que você vá embora..” Murmura Bucky com a voz quebrada, agarrando Steve pelo pescoço e escondendo seu rosto no ombro forte do outro. Steve quase se sentiu sorrir ao ouvir as palavras do outro. Parecia um sonho.

 

Bucky chorou por alguns minutos, então levantou e trancou-se no banheiro, tomou um banho e saiu de novo, o rosto enrubescido.

“Eu sou uma bagunça.” Anunciou, envergonhado. Steve riu e puxou-o para a cama.

“Não, você não é. Acho que estava super estimulado, acho que é normal.” Afirmou Steve, entregando-o o copo de água e o comprimido. “Desculpe se eu fui muito duro com você.. É que fazia um tempo desde que eu estive com outra pessoa, ainda mais alguém como você.” Falou Steve, desviando os olhos, Bucky sentiu seu rosto enrubescer ainda mais. Alguém como ele? Tipo _vulgar_ como ele?

“O que você quer dizer com isso?” Perguntou, contrariado, afastando-se ligeiramente de Steve. O outro parou por alguns instantes, olhando-o confuso e então entendeu.

“Não! Não! Não quis dizer isso, quis dizer, Bucky, irresistível como você.” Afirmou veemente, a expressão muito séria e solene. “Eu... Eu estava com vontade de transar com você há muito tempo, Bucky.” Confidenciou, enrubescendo ligeiramente. Bucky olhou-o desconfiado, mas logo abaixou os olhos, terminando de beber o copo de água em suas mãos.

“É por isso que você fica olhando a minha janela? Por que você tem vontade de me foder?” Pergunta ele, sem levantar os olhos. Steve analisa sua expressão e se ajeita na cama, sentando e encostando as costas na cabeceira.

“É por isso também.” Admite ele, olhando para o outro de debaixo de seus cílios. Bucky levanta os olhos, sentindo um arrepio bom passar pelo seu corpo.

“Por que você quer cuidar de mim?” Indaga em um fio de voz, incerto se era esse mesmo o sentimento que Steve nutria por ele. De proteção, de posse.

Vários instantes se passaram antes de Steve assentir. Sua mão subindo até o rosto de Bucky acariciando-o com cuidado, como se ele fosse de vidro. Bucky enrubesceu. Nunca recebera atenção dessa forma, incondicional, intensa, protetora.

“Eu gosto disso.” Sussurrou, abaixando os olhos e aconchegando-se a Steve.

 

Bucky acordou confuso na manhã seguinte. Um braço pesado sobre sua cintura, uma coxa forte entre suas pernas, seu corpo arrepiou ao sentir a posição possessiva com que Steve o segurava.

Desenrolou-se cuidadosamente, levantando e sibilando como um gato. Seu corpo _doía_ pra cacete! Lembrava o dia seguinte ao que fizera sexo pela primeira vez, sua bunda parecia estar pegando fogo, os músculos de seu quadril estavam doloridos, seus ossos pareciam machucados.

“Merda..!” Sussurrou baixinho, mancando seu caminho para o banheiro. Ia precisar de uma dose massiva de relaxante muscular para disfarçar seu andar estranho.

Alcançou seu celular ao sair do banheiro, observando as horas e xingando mais uma vez, estava atrasado para o trabalho de novo.

Quando estava pronto para sair, bolsa na mão e o casaco no braço, Bucky estacou. Steve ainda não havia acordado, virou-se, observando-o ressonar na cama. Mordeu o lábio, perguntando-se se não deveria acordá-lo e expulsá-lo gentilmente, mas desistiu.

Na verdade, torcia para que Steve ainda estivesse ali quando voltasse.

 

Alexander Pierce, aparentemente, não possuía muito trabalho para concluir em sua mesa. Quando Bucky chegou e olhou para dentro de seu escritório, cujas paredes eram de vidro, observou-o lá, em sua cadeira.

Bucky olhou no relógio antes de entrar, vinte e sete minutos de atraso, xingou baixinho e pôs um sorriso falso no rosto, entrando em sua sala e fechando a porta.

“Bom dia, senhor.” Cumprimentou, abaixando os olhos para sua mesa completamente desorganizada. Pierce ergueu os olhos do papel que estivera lendo, as sobrancelhas contraídas, um cotovelo encostado na mesa, a mão segurando o queixo, parecia contrariado.

“Bom dia, James, dormiu bem na noite passada?” Indagou Pierce, irônico. Bucky sentiu seu rosto enrubescer completamente. Algo em sua mente rebelava-se contra a ideia de Pierce abusar de sua autoridade. Sim, chegara atrasado, mas isso não era motivo para ser envergonhado por sua sexualidade. Ergueu o queixo, empinando o nariz ligeiramente, contraindo os lábios.

“Sim, senhor. Peço desculpas pelo atraso, não vai se repetir.” Afirmou. Pierce observou-o por alguns instantes antes de se levantar e andar até o lado de seu empregado, parando a poucos centímetros de Bucky.

“Não, não vai.” Confirmou, a ameaça implícita em suas palavras. “Quero vê-lo ao meio-dia, precisamos conversar sobre uma proposta que quero lhe fazer.” Falou, pousando uma mão no ombro de Bucky, na junção de seu pescoço, dando um apertão forte.

Bucky trincou os dentes e assentiu.

 

Ao meio dia Bucky rezava para que Pierce tivesse um outro compromisso inadiável, mas não teve tanta sorte. Seu patrão estava em frente da sua porta em ponto, um sorriso arrogante nos lábios.

“Vamos?” Perguntou, quase como se Bucky tivesse alguma escolha.

O carro de Pierce parecia caríssimo, constatou o mais novo. Pierce abriu sua porta, pousando a mão na base da coluna de Bucky, quase como se quisesse evitar que ele fugisse do encontro. Bucky deu um sorriso forçado e entrou no carro, pulando ao ouvir a porta se fechar com um baque surdo. Sentia-se preso e Pierce nem havia entrado no carro ainda.

Ele entrou e deu partida no motor, saindo da garagem do prédio em que trabalhavam em silêncio. Bucky engoliu em seco e lambeu os lábios, preparando-se para qualquer que fosse a ideia que Pierce tivera para levá-lo para almoçar.

“Eu entendo que você é uma pessoa jovem.” Começou Pierce, um sorriso prepotente se desenhando em seus lábios finos. “Mas essa atitude de chegar atrasado é inaceitável.” Concluiu, lançando um olhar rápido para Bucky, que se deu ao luxo de desviar seu olhar. “Eu sou seu patrão e gosto de pensar que sou até um pouco liberal com você. Te escolhi para a gerência porque vi certos... Aspectos de sua personalidade que podem beneficiar nossa relação.” Continuou, parando no sinal vermelho e lançando um olhar longo para Bucky, que abaixou os olhos novamente. Pierce franziu os lábios e sua mão pesada largou o volante, pousando com força na coxa de Bucky, apertando-a com força, fazendo-o pular de surpresa e levantar abruptamente o olhar, seus lábios se desprendendo de seus dentes. “Quando eu falo com você gosto que esteja olhando para mim!” Grunhiu Pierce, a voz tensa como uma cobra pronta para atacar.

Bucky sentiu seu rosto empalidecer e segurou com força o banco. Estava com medo de que Pierce tentasse algo ainda mais inadequado do que o que fazia em seu escritório.

“Sim senhor.” Respondeu Bucky, a voz ligeiramente trêmula. Pierce sorriu, sua mão voltou ao volante, o carro deslizou pela rua, parando em frente do restaurante que Bucky costumava almoçar. Bucky suspirou, aliviado ao perceber que Pierce não o levara para um motel, ou pior, para uma área vazia da cidade.

“Vamos lá, terminamos de conversar lá dentro.” Comandou o mais velho, abrindo sua porta. Somente ao se ver sozinho dentro do carro Bucky se permitiu respirar profundamente. Pierce deu a volta e abriu sua porta, estendendo a mão como se Bucky fosse uma moça. Bucky franziu os lábios, incomodado com o tratamento.

A mão intrusiva de Alexander pousou mais uma vez na base de sua coluna, Bucky sentiu-se tencionar, Pierce agia como se fosse seu dono e Bucky _não gostava disso._

Somente quando se sentaram e fizeram seus pedidos, Pierce pediu um vinho branco para os dois sem nem mesmo perguntar o que Bucky gostaria de beber, é que o mais velho voltou a falar.

“Já nos conhecemos há alguns anos, James, e eu sei que você leva um estilo de vida bem... Digamos... Desregrado.” Falou ele. Bucky enraiveceu-se silenciosamente. Quem esse homem pensava que era? “Eu sou um homem muito rico e tenho, como posso dizer... Gostos muito específicos.” Afirmou, seus olhos sobre os de Bucky como um predador. “Eu quero que você seja meu, somente meu, e, em troca, posso te dar tudo o que você quiser.” Concluiu, a expressão manipuladora, como se estivesse tendo uma discussão de negócios, e o objeto de seu interesse, presumivelmente, era o corpo de Bucky.

Bucky quase ficou surpreso com a proposta, mas não realmente. Esperava por isso há muitos anos, desde que fora promovido, mas imaginar e ouvir as palavras eram duas situações muito diferentes. Parou para pensar por alguns instantes. Isso era uma coerção? Se declinasse educadamente da proposta de Pierce seria demitido? Era isso que não sabia e o que precisava descobrir.

“O senhor é casado.” Constatou, lançando um olhar sobre a aliança grossa de ouro que descansava no dedo de Pierce. O mais velho deu de ombros e pegou seu copo de vinho, dando um longo gole antes de responder.

“Sim, eu sou, mas minha esposa não é exatamente o que eu preciso.” Assegurou ele, como se Bucky pudesse estar com _ciúmes_ de sua relação com ela. Bucky amassou a toalha com as duas mãos por baixo da mesa, aquela era a situação mais desconfortável em que já estivera.

Bucky abriu a boca, mas fechou-a antes de encontrar as palavras certas para negar o que o outro lhe oferecia. Pierce suspirou diante da relutância.

“Vamos falar em termos mais claros. Eu vou te dar uma casa, dois carros, dinheiro o suficiente para parar de trabalhar e você vai estar a minha inteira disposição sempre que eu precisar.” Propôs. “Obviamente você tem a obrigação de ser exclusivamente meu.” Declarou com toda a calma, o que passou a impressão de que não era a primeira vez que fazia aquela proposta para alguém.

Bucky molhou os lábios, mas antes que pudesse dar a sua resposta a garçonete chegou com seus pedidos. Calou-se, observando enquanto Pierce gerenciava e dispensava a moça.

“Senhor Pierce,” começou, imaginando se chegaria a voltar para a empresa para buscar seus pertences antes de ser expulso de seu emprego. “É uma... Honra receber essa proposta, mas eu não me sinto à vontade para aceitar. Eu não tenho vontade de pertencer a ninguém.” Garantiu, falsamente, imaginando o que diria se fosse Steve no lugar de Pierce, fazendo a mesma proposta. Steve possuía uma presença tão avassaladora que Bucky sentia vontade se subjugar ao seu comando sempre que estava no mesmo cômodo com ele. Talvez, imaginou, se Pierce não fosse tão velho, ou talvez, se o tivesse tratado diferente na empresa, mas não, quem ele estava tentando enganar com essa fachada ofendida? De fato todo o seu corpo vibrava com a atenção recebida, com a proposta feita, com a vontade que sentia exalar de Pierce para colocar as mãos no seu corpo. Por um instante imaginou-se aceitando a oferta, mas então reprimiu-se, aquilo já era longe demais, não podia deixar sua necessidade de atenção, sua carência, reger sua cabeça.

Pierce sorriu e assentiu, começando finalmente a comer seu almoço, conversando sobre amenidades como se nada do que tivesse acabado de acontecer fosse importante.

Bucky sentiu-se murchar diante da falta de interesse e arrependeu-se amargamente de não aceitar a proposta. Queria que o outro insistisse, _queria_ chamar a atenção de seu patrão daquela forma imprópria, queria que todos na empresa soubessem que Pierce estava interessado nele e que propusera que Bucky fosse sua puta, seu brinquedo pessoal, entretanto, calou-se, comeu seu almoço e bebeu duas taças de vinho antes de aceitar carona de volta para a empresa.

Pierce não agarrara sua coxa novamente, por um instante Bucky quase queria que ele fizesse.

 

Steve acordou abruptamente, sentando-se na cama e olhando em volta. Onde estava? Sua mente desorientada observou o ambiente confuso a sua volta, as roupas jogadas, a cama bagunçada, o leve cheiro de sexo que vinha dos lençóis e suspirou, finalmente lembrando da noite passada.

Bucky era _seu._ Finalmente colocara suas mãos sobre ele. Suspirou, sorrindo tolamente, sim e ele era tão bom, ou melhor até, do que imaginava.

Bucky estava no trabalho essa hora. Era o momento do dia que Steve mais odiava, quando não podia nem mesmo pensar em observá-lo. Apesar disso, ele nunca almoçava na empresa e Steve sabia onde estaria hoje. Sorriu e levantou-se, dirigindo-se para o banheiro. Bucky não se importaria se tomasse um banho.

 

Por alguns instantes, quando Steve se sentou em sua mesa característica no canto do salão, praticamente escondido das mesas principais, pensou em se juntar a Bucky para almoçar. Não era como se o outro não o conhecesse... Talvez ficasse até feliz em almoçar com Steve.

Steve sorriu, sim, quando Bucky chegasse se sentaria com ele, e beijaria sua boca, segurando seus cabelos, para que todos no salão soubessem que Bucky já tinha um dono, que não estava, que _nunca_ estivera disponível para ninguém. Pediu uma cerveja, sentando-se confortavelmente para esperar.

Quando Bucky entrou no restaurante Steve quase se levantou da cadeira em uma demonstração adolescente de ansiedade, seu movimento sendo abortado somente com a entrada do patrão de Bucky, uma mão atrevida sobre o outro, quase como se estivesse guiando-o com cuidado, como um namorado faz.

Steve trincou os dentes. Alexander Pierce estava com as mãos em seu menino e Bucky estava _deixando_ isso acontecer! Steve reprime um rosnado, seus olhos ferozes sobre os dois.

 

Foi a meia hora mais tensa da vida de Steve. Primeiramente, quando os dois se sentaram na mesa, Pierce parecia se inclinar para cima de Bucky, quase como se o estivesse convencendo de algo, falando sobre um segredo que não deveria ser escutado por mais ninguém, mas então, o mais velho, relutantemente, encostou-se em sua cadeira e o ar em torno dos dois mudou ligeiramente. Agora era _Bucky_ quem se inclinava para cima do outro, como se estivesse carente e precisasse de atenção.

Fora isso nada mais acontecera, mas Steve estava fumegando ao voltar para o apartamento de Bucky.

Aquilo não era aceitável, não era nem admissível. Bucky era seu e precisava aprender essa lição ainda hoje. Steve não era como um dos casos que Bucky trazia para casa e descartava no dia seguinte. E se fosse assim que Bucky pensava, Steve estaria mais do que satisfeito em mostrar a realidade a ele.

 

Bucky estacionou seu carro na garagem de seu apartamento e parou dois minutos para ajustar sua respiração.

Estava nervoso. Ficara errático o dia inteiro depois da proposta indecente que Pierce lhe oferecera. Por um lado, ofendido, por outro, agradado. Não sabia o que pensar, só sabia que sentia um espaço dentro de sua mente que _precisava de alguma segurança,_ de estabilidade, a mesma que perdera ao negar os avanços de seu patrão.

Suspirou, cansado, imaginando que se sentiria como merda se Steve tivesse ido embora e ele precisasse ficar sozinho.

Steve não havia ido embora. Steve estava bravo, furioso para ser mais exato.

Assim que Bucky abriu a porta seu olhar vagou diretamente para sua cama, onde Steve estava sentando sobre os cobertores meticulosamente organizados. As roupas de Bucky, que estavam no chão havia dias, estavam dobradas ordenadamente sobre a penteadeira, os livros, carregadores e quaisquer outros equipamentos de utilidade diária que antes recheavam os cantos e os criados mudos ao lado da sua cama estavam enrolados e ordenados sobre a cômoda. Bucky estacou. Steve olhava-o predatoriamente, como se estivesse pronto para levantar e curvar Bucky sobre sua mesa da cozinha, fodê-lo até que ele esquecesse o próprio nome.

“Oi...” Cumprimentou Bucky, sem jeito, ainda com a porta aberta. Um arrepio delicioso de contentamento com a atitude agressiva de Steve escorregando por sua espinha.

Steve franziu os lábios, sua mão se fechou lentamente e depois abriu.

“Você costuma almoçar muito com seu patrão?” Perguntou, a voz perigosamente baixa. Bucky sentiu seu queixo cair. Como Steve podia saber disso?

Entrou totalmente no quarto e fechou a porta, encostando-se nela como fizera ontem, em uma situação muito mais agradável.

“Você me seguiu?” Indaga ele, cautelosamente. Steve suspira forçadamente, como se essas não fossem as palavras que esperava ouvir, Bucky sentiu seus joelhos ficarem fracos, estava apavorado com a atitude de Steve, mas uma parte de sua mente se iluminava violentamente com o sentimento de contentamento ao perceber que Steve estava com _ciúmes._

“Ao que tudo indica eu deveria fazer isso sempre, porque não posso confiar em você. Agora eu gostaria de saber: _você se encontra muito com seu chefe?_ ” Insistiu Steve, sua voz soando como uma ameaça na última frase. Bucky arregalou os olhos e selou os lábios, empalidecendo ligeiramente.

“Não, eu não me encontro.” Respondeu, prendendo a respiração ao ver o quadro tenso do outro relaxar minimamente. “Ele me emboscou hoje porque cheguei atrasado. Me fez uma proposta indecente.” Afirmou Bucky. Sabia que não deveria falar sobre aquilo no espírito que Steve se encontrava, mas não conseguia evitar a satisfação ao perceber Steve ranger os dentes e cerrar os punhos novamente. “Ele queria que eu fosse sua puta. Ia pagar para me manter como um brinquedo, que ele poderia usar quando quisesse.” Continuou, os olhos presos na expressão raivosa de Steve.

Steve levantou-se lentamente, andando com passos pesados até a frente de Bucky, parecendo maior a cada passo. Bucky se sentiu encolher quando as mãos de Steve agarraram sua cintura, mas o outro não puxou-o para um abraço, só manteve o controle forte sobre seu corpo.

“O que você respondeu?” Indagou ele, seu corpo tremendo de raiva, o ódio contido em cada sílaba. Bucky sentiu sua respiração acelerar, tinha certeza que suas pupilas estavam gigantes, pois sua visão embaçava a cada poucos instantes, incapaz de se fixar nos olhos irados de Steve.

“Eu disse que não, mas depois me arrependi porque ele parou de me dar atenção.” Respondeu ele, incapaz de conter suas palavras. Steve fechou os olhos e pareceu contar até dez antes de abri-los e focalizar no rosto pálido de Bucky.

“É isso que você quer? Se é isso que você quer eu posso fazer! Você não precisa sair por ai procurando um pau pra rebolar em cima!” Gritou ele, uma de suas mãos subindo possessivamente para o pescoço de Bucky, apertando-o só o bastante para dificultar a respiração, mas não para impedi-la. Bucky tencionou, seu queixo caindo, sua respiração entrecortada pelos dedos de Steve. Bucky elevou suas próprias mãos para o pulso de Steve, segurando-o frouxamente.

“Você não é rico o bastante para fazer isso por mim, Steve.” Ronronou Bucky. Antes mesmo de saber o que estava acontecendo Steve largou seu pescoço e levantou a mão, descendo-a no rosto de Bucky em um tapa forte. Bucky desequilibrou-se e quase caiu, sua mão voou para seu próprio rosto cobrindo o local ardente onde a mão de Steve pousara.

O ar em volta dos dois pareceu se adensar, Steve, furioso, com a respiração ofegante, os olhos presos em Bucky, que, por sua vez, parecia chocado e magoado.

“Você não fez isso!” Sibilou Bucky endireitando o corpo e se jogando no peito de Steve, empurrando-o e batendo com as duas mãos em seu peito.

Provavelmente, para um homem da altura de Bucky, ele poderia ter lutado muito melhor, ter feito bons estragos no rosto de Steve, mas não era isso que ele queria. Sua mente estava nublada de prazer, seu pênis ereto em sua calça apertada, o local que Steve bateu ardia em seu rosto, esquentando e avermelhando a pele outrora pálida.

Steve, o filho da puta, estava com um sorrisinho maldoso nos lábios, segurou seus pulsos, puxando o corpo de Bucky para o seu, beijando-o a força, Bucky rosnou, tentando se soltar, mas depois de poucos instantes desistiu. Steve empurrou-o para a cozinha, tropeçando nas cadeiras e armários, suas mãos soltaram as de Bucky, indo até as coxas grossas e levantando-as, sentando Bucky sobre a mesa bruscamente. Suas mãos desceram até os joelhos, separando-os, enfiando-se no meio das pernas longas, agarrando sua cintura dolorosamente.

Bucky ofegou, seu corpo tremia de excitação e adrenalina. Steve arrancou sua camisa, estourando todos os botões e puxando-a com força do corpo do outro, jogando-a no chão.

“Meu!” Rosnou ele entre os lábios de Bucky. Bucky, confuso, só assentiu, suas mãos segurando a cintura de Steve, desejando que ele nunca fosse embora.

Steve chupou seu pescoço, marcando sua pele, reivindicando seu corpo, Bucky gemeu alto, sua mente enevoada de tesão. Steve desceu pelo seu peito, chupando dolorosamente seus mamilos, abrindo sua calça com dedos experientes, descendo-as o bastante só para libertar sua ereção avermelhada e sensível, e então puxou-o da mesa, plantando-o sobre os próprios pés incertos, caindo de joelhos a sua frente e abocanhando seu pau.

Bucky gritou de prazer, suas mãos voando para o cabelo loiro de Steve, puxando-os em sua direção, fazendo-o engasgar em seu pau. Steve rosnou e gemeu, vibrando sua garganta, arrancando mais gemidos altos de Bucky.

Não demorou nem mesmo dois minutos até que Bucky gozasse intensamente na boca de Steve, sua respiração ofegante. Steve esperou até que a última gota deixasse seu membro, antes de levantar e agarrar o pescoço de Bucky, amassando suas bocas juntas, seu próprio sêmen invadiu sua língua, vazando pelo canto de sua boca até seu queixo, Steve gemeu e enfiou sua própria língua por entre os lábios do outro, fazendo ainda mais bagunça.

Bucky estava entorpecido. Isso era tão sujo, tão agressivo, e ele adorou cada instante até que Steve largou seu corpo trêmulo, dando dois passos para trás, os pés separados, sua respiração entrecortada, seus olhos fixos no rosto perplexo do outro.

“Da próxima vez que você falar algo que eu não gosto quem vai ficar de joelhos é você.” Ameaçou ele antes de tirar seu próprio celular do bolso e jogá-lo sobre a mesa. “Eu vou te ligar nesse celular, mantenha-o carregado.” Ordenou, deu de costas e saiu, batendo a porta do apartamento com força atrás de si.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não consegui escrever um começo decente para esse capítulo, por isso mesmo demorei tanto para atualizar. Me desculpem, foi o que consegui fazer, rs.
> 
> Apesar disso gostei muito do meio e do final, achei bem intenso, muitos desenvolvimentos, principalmente do Steve, agora sabemos como ele se sente em relação ao Bucky e em como a relação deles é abusiva e desregulada.
> 
> Gostaria de deixar bem claro que o emprego da palavra "puta" nesse capítulo não é a minha opinião pessoal sobre as profissionais do sexo. Bucky possui problemas de auto estima e usa a palavra como uma ofensa.
> 
> Obrigada por não desistirem, vou tentar postar mais rápido dessa vez, muitos coisas ainda para acontecer. 
> 
> Beijos, Rafa.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu tive a inspiração de escrever essa história ao ver o maravilhoso vídeo da of Resave "Stucky/Evanstan: Animals (ABO Stalker)". Assistam, é a oitava maravilha do mundo. 
> 
> A história ainda está no começo, mas já começamos a ver um pouco dos problemas de Bucky, no próximo falaremos mais sobre Steve.
> 
> Muito obrigada a qualquer um que tenha acompanhado até aqui! Eu amei escrever esse capítulo e o segundo já está praticamente pronto, vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível.
> 
> Beijos.


End file.
